<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Use Once &amp; Destroy by bigfeetbiggersocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027357">Use Once &amp; Destroy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfeetbiggersocks/pseuds/bigfeetbiggersocks'>bigfeetbiggersocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jennifer's Body (2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Angst, Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Necromancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfeetbiggersocks/pseuds/bigfeetbiggersocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before she knows it she's standing in the center of a small clearing, an area Needy recognizes from playing here with Jennifer as kids. She kneels and places Jennifer down gently, crossing Jennifer’s arms over her chest. She lines Jennifer's left palm up with the hole in her chest, placing her own over top of it for a brief moment. </p><p>Needy pauses, focusing all of the little energy she has left on remembering the steps of this ritual. </p><p>Page thirty-six of Witchcraft and the Occult: A Guide to Demons, Magick, and More contains a ritual on how to revive the dead, and while Needy definitely thought it was a bit ridiculous at the time, she's certainly grateful for having read it now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennifer Check &amp; Anita "Needy" Lesnicki, Jennifer Check/Anita "Needy" Lesnicki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Use Once &amp; Destroy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey yall :) jennifers body is one of my favorite movies n im honestly shocked I havent written for it so here's an alternate ending fic where needy is so wracked by the guilt of jennifers death that she attempts to resurrect her. I hope u guys enjoy it :) it was fun to write.<br/>this is also based on an au kate (greatkateweathermachine) n I came up with for the lost boys so the first chapter of this fic and that one are extremely similar but don't worry all of the other chapters will be different and unique. idk if im ever gonna finish that fic but I will most likely finish this one bc I rly love this movie n im excited to share my ideas for this alt ending w u guys.<br/>sorry this note was so long n incomprehensible lmaoo. anyway I hope yall enjoy this n any n all comments/kudos r appreciated :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Needy's knuckles are white and her hands are shaking, and she's sure that if she moves away from Jennifer she'll notice ten purple bruises in the shape of her fingerprints staining Jennifer's skin. She doesn't move away though, clutching tightly to the stiff jaw and still body of the girl beneath her. If she closes her eyes, really squeezes them shut, she can almost hear Jennifer's heartbeat, ticking like a clock in the back of her mind. She can pretend that the warm spot between their flushed chests doesn't exist, that no blood has ever been spilled and no lives have ever been taken. She can act like it's a normal sleepover for the two of them, the kind where they'd stay up too late and whisper back and forth about stupid things, their legs tangled together and their fingers interlocked. </p><p>This isn't a normal sleepover, though, and Jennifer isn't going to make some snide remark about what one of the cheerleaders wore to school that day. She's dead, a shallow "x" buried in her stomach, and a gaping hole in her heart. Needy draws her in closer and buries her face in her hair, one hand still cupping Jennifer's jaw. She can feel tears building up in the corner of her eyes but she wills them away before any can fall, the guilt of crying over a murderer, over a demon, too much to bear. </p><p>When Needy pulls away, lingering near enough for Jennifer's hair to still tickle her nose, she's met with a pair of dull eyes staring not at her, but straight past her, peering into some deep part of her soul. Her breath hitches at the sight, Jennifer's once bright and beautiful eyes now colorless and unmoving, and her lip trembles slightly. She brings one hand up to Jennifer's face, thumbs brushing her eyelids, and shuts her eyes for her, hoping that maybe the action will grant her some rest. </p><p>She slides one hand down Jennifer's arm, taking note of the bare skin. She's so used to seeing Jennifer wrapped in that familiar jacket, a faded pink puffer littered with hearts that she's had since middle school. She remembers how Jennifer used to wrap herself in it whenever she was nervous, or cold, and up until sophomore year it was a permanent fixture on Jennifer's body. Needy thinks she looks almost naked without it.</p><p>Needy shifts on the bed, giving Jennifer's arm a gentle squeeze before pulling away and moving towards the closet. She opens it and finds piles upon piles of clothes she doesn't recognize. </p><p>She pushes past them, knocking over the piles in the process, but she doesn't particularly care. It  feels like she's functioning on auto-pilot, and her only goal is finding this coat. </p><p>She digs and digs, and then she finds it. There, slumped against the corner of the closet, is Jennifer's favorite jacket. She picks it up, returning to her previous spot on the bed, and begins to wrap Jennifer up in it. It's been so long since Needy's seen her in the jacket and the sight makes her feel sore inside. Jennifer loved this stupid jacket, hell, she practically lived in it, and its absence feels like a major changing point for her. It marked the start or when she started shedding her old skin and becoming someone entirely new, a hollowed out version of her old self wrapped in trendy shirts and perfectly styled hair. The memory makes Needy queasy. </p><p>She takes a moment to look at Jennifer again, subconsciously avoiding her chest and stomach. She feels compelled to be closer to her again, to hold her close, to take her away and bring her someplace they can be alone together. </p><p>She hooks one arm under Jennifer's shoulder blades and places the other one at the bend of Jennifer's knees, and hesitates. She’s only ever carried Jennifer once, and that was back when they were children, but Jennifer is fairly skinny and Needy is fairly strong, so it’s worth a shot. She takes a deep breath and lifts her up just a couple of centimeters, holding her above the sheets for a second before placing both feet on the floor and sliding off of the bed, Jennifer still safe in her arms.</p><p>Jennifer's lighter than she remembers, likely thinner, and the thought makes Needy clutch her even tighter. She can feel Jennifer's bones poking at her through her skin. Jennifer’s body is nothing more than sharp edges and rigid skeleton in her grasp.</p><p>Needy bites her lip and makes her way down the hall and through the backdoor, pausing when she reaches the backyard. </p><p>It's raining slightly, and she can hear every drop as it hits the pavement. She can hear the cicadas singing too, a buzzing sound in the background of it all.  She's hyper-aware of everything all of a sudden and it's just too much for her. The repeated humming of the cicadas and the harsh pitter-patter of the rain are mixing together in the most unbearably angry way. It's like TV static turned up to max volume, and it weasels its way into the back of Needy's brain, gnawing away at her. She feels so overwhelmed yet so empty, and even though she wants to bolt back inside and escape the noise so badly, the weight of Jennifer against her chest keeps her standing there.</p><p>She takes a few hesitant steps forward until she reaches the center of the yard and takes a deep breath, lowering down to her knees. She places Jennifer's body on the ground in front of her, sliding the hand that was supporting her shoulder up to her head, cradling it. She can't seem to let go of her just yet, to sever that last point of contact between them. This is her best friend, her other half, the person who knew everything about her and more, or at least it was. </p><p>She closes her eyes and brings her other hand to rest just below the center of Jennifer's chest, careful to avoid her wound. She presses the heel of her hand against her, hard, searching for a heartbeat she knows she won't find. She feels nothing, as expected, but it makes the ache in her lungs grow stronger. </p><p>The rain begins to get heavier, more intense, and the sound of thunder pulls her attention away from Jennifer. </p><p>The sky is a dark and murky gray, and Needy watches as it flashes yellow from a stray bolt of lightning. She takes a deep breath before returning her gaze to Jennifer's face, watching the shadows dance over her features. Her cheekbones look more pronounced than usual, and the shadows make her eyes appear to have sunken three inches deeper into her skull. She looks sick.<br/>
Needy can hear another crack of thunder from somewhere behind them, but this time it doesn’t distract her. It's fading into the background noise now, becoming one with the everpresent static nipping away at the corners of Needy's mind. She squeezes her eyes shut and waits for it to fully settle back there, calming itself back down to a manageable thrum. </p><p>She slides her arms back underneath Jennifer's body, lifting her so that she's being carried bridal style yet again. She keeps Jennifer a little closer to her now, and the feeling of Jennifer's cheek against her chest lights him on fire. It's the only sensation her body can seem to focus on, but she tries her best to ignore it, focusing on what she's doing and where she's going instead.</p><p>She takes a step forward. And another. And another. And another. Maybe if she thinks about this as nothing more than a simple one-two-one-two motion it'll be easier for her. She just has to keep trudging forward until she gets there. One foot after the other until she reaches the clearing in the center of the woods. One foot after the-</p><p>She stops at the fence gate, staring at the lock for a couple short seconds. It's rusted over, likely from lack of use, and Needy tries to recall the last time she's seen anyone go past the yard and into the woods. She comes up empty handed and reasons that the lock is probably old enough and weak enough to break if she strikes it. She shifts Jennifer in his arms, using the weight of her chest to keep her upright, and bends down to pick up a nearby rock with her free hand. She smacks it hard against the lock twice before watching the metal split and the two halves fall to the ground. The gate creaks open slightly, and she pushes it the rest of the way, adjusting her grip on Jennifer.</p><p>It's even muddier back here, and the wet leaves of the low hanging branches press solemn kisses against Needy's skin as she continues down the path. She doesn't mind though, and the actual feeling of it barely even registers. Her brain has zeroed in on the motion of moving forward, of lifting up each foot and placing it ahead of her. She's going to make it there. She's going to reach the clearing. She's going to do it.</p><p>And she does. Before she knows it she's standing in the center of a small clearing, an area Needy recognizes from playing here with Jennifer as kids. She kneels and places Jennifer down gently, crossing Jennifer’s arms over her chest. She lines Jennifer's left palm up with the hole in her chest, placing her own over top of it for a brief moment. </p><p>Needy pauses, focusing all of the little energy she has left on remembering the steps of this ritual. </p><p>Page thirty-six of Witchcraft and the Occult: A Guide to Demons, Magick, and More contains a ritual on how to revive the dead, and while Needy definitely thought it was a bit ridiculous at the time, she's certainly grateful for having read it now. </p><p>The steps start coming back to her, one at a time, and Needy slowly but surely begins to enact them. She picks a bouquet of nearby flowers, little pink ones that she never learned the name of, and tucks them under Jennifer's crossed arms. There's a Latin saying that's supposed to come next, and Needy tries her best to recite it accurately, the words coming out rough and shaky. It sounds like she hasn't spoken out loud in years. </p><p>The next step involves an offering of her own blood. </p><p>Needy digs through her pockets for a moment, searching for any semblance of a sharp object. She eventually finds the pocket knife she'd brought as a backup weapon in case Jennifer managed to get ahold of the box cutter. It feels heavy in her hand but she grabs it anyway, opening the knife and lining the tip up with the top left corner of her hand. </p><p>She slices downward, the action slower and more drawn out than it needs to be, but whatever primal part of her currently in control is determined to inflict as much pain upon her as possible. It wants her to hurt, to suffer for what she's done.</p><p>Needy's hand hovers above the bouquet of flowers and she watches as the rain mixes with her blood before falling onto the flowers, staining them a rather ugly shade of red. </p><p>She draws the outline of a pentacle over Jennifer's body to finish the ritual and stands up, hovering above her body. She keeps his eyes focused on Jennifer for a couple more moments, and it isn't until she finally starts to feel the harsh bite of the wind that she decides to head home. </p><p>She presses a kiss to the tip of her fingers and touches them to Jennifer's forehead. The skin there is cold now, and Needy doesn't linger very long. </p><p>"Goodbye, Jennifer." she says, and she turns on her heel, ready to start the long trek home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>